The romance in DBZ
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Our characters from DBZ get into a romance adventure with their mates and others ;). We have a bunch of the ships you want like GohanxVidel VegetaxBulma GokuxChi-Chi and even Gohanx18. So much happens in this story I don't have enough space to tell you and this all started with Gohan being inexperience. This for 18 or M so no minors or/and heat
1. Inexperience

**(I don't own dragon z or any of the characters in this fan fictions. Also this contains some mature language. One more thing some of the characters might seem out of character)**

**Chapter 1**

**Inexperienced**

It was after the buu saga. Everyone was enjoying the victory. Bulma have decided that they should throw a party at her house to celebrate. Everyone was enjoying it. Everyone was outside enjoy the food (mostly Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were enjoying the food) But Gohan and Videl has gone missing in the party but no one notice. It turns out Gohan was inside the capsule corp. with Videl. Gohan told Videl that he wanted to tell her something. Videl was looking a bit confuse while Gohan was redder then a tomatoes.

"Soooo Gohan what did you wanted to talk about" Videl questioned Gohan

"Well uh- you see." Gohan said as he was lost for words.

"Gohan is something wrong" Videl said as she walked closer to him

Gohan blushes as Videl walked closer "Y-yea yea I'm fine."

"Then why you ask me to come with you in here." Videl questioned again cutely

(_Damn it. She's so cute right now that I can't even find the words I'm looking for_) Gohan thought.

Videl walk and to Gohan and put one hand on Gohan's head. "Good I know at least you don't have a fever" She sighed with relief sweetly. "If you're not going to say something then I will. I wanted to say this to you for a while"

Gohan staggered a little "W-what"

Videl then went on her tippy toes and kisses Gohan on the lips softly. "Son Gohan I love you" She said will a sweet smile.

Gohan stared for a bit but then return with a rough kiss back. Videl felt a little uncomfortable with the rough kiss but didn't want to ruin the moment. Gohan pulled away a bit too soon for the moment but he had finally found the words he wanted to say. "I love you too Videl and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

Videl smiled joyfully and responded "Yes Gohan yes. I've been waiting for this for a while" then hugged Gohan.

Gohan was super happy about this. He lifted Videl up and carried her to a near-by couch to lay down on. He began roughly kissing her on the lips. Videl wanted to say something again but she thought it was best for her to let it slide this time. But just kissing wasn't enough for Gohan now. He wanted Videl for a long time and now that he had her he want to go all the way with her. He tugged at her pink shirt trying to remove it. He had a hard time trying to remove it so Videl decided to help him move her shirt off leaving only her bra on. They kiss some more then Gohan tried to remove her pants. But then Gohan stop in the middle of it. Not until now that he had notice something. He had no idea what to do.  Gohan was completely inexperience when it came to having sex. He just thought his saiyan instinct will take over but unluckily he was half saiyan so he was screwed when it came to sex. He just stood there over Videl wondering what to do.

"Why you stop?" Videl ask while pouting looking as if she wanted to keep going but on the inside she was a little bit glad since Gohan wasn't doing so good.

Gohan was embarrass at this moment. He finally got the girl he wanted but when the time came to do it he had no idea how to do it. This situation was worst then living 6 months alone in the wilderness, worst then when he punked out on taking out Nappa when Krillin and Piccolo made an opening for him, Worst then when he faced Vegeta on Namek while he had the dragon ball Vegeta was looking for, Worst then the thought of his mother screaming if he ever failed a test, and even worst then his mom frying pan of death. He just stood over her blushing. Even Videl was blushing at this moment. He had to find an excuse to stop even if it killed him. Then luckily he felt someone coming. He notice the energy of Vegeta and knew that was his ticket out.

"I sense Vegeta coming. We gotta stop before he catches us. I can't even imagine what he'll do to us." He said as he got back up "You should get dress again then we can leave" he was now looking the opposite way for Videl avoiding further embarrassment.

Videl nodded as she pulled her pants back up and put back on her pink shirt. She was both happy and sad that they were interrupted but she know that there will be another time. She sneaked up behind Gohan grabbing him from behind and whispered in his ear. "Come by my room tonight around 9:00. We'll continue then" she whispered sexually. Purposely trying to tease Gohan a little to take his mind off what just happen. Then walked around to the door swaying her hips.

Gohan who was still embarrass with what just happened followed her to the door

When they opened the door and began to walk down the hallway they heard a cruel but familiar voice behind them.

"Hey brat and his mate what were you two doing inside their. That's my personal room where I can relax and train. You better not have mess it up!" Vegeta shouted

Gohan turned to Vegeta blushing "No, no we weren't doing anything. I was just showing Videl around." Gohan laugh nervously.

Videl caught on quickly "Yea I've never been in here so I asked Gohan to show me around" She said with an innocent face.

Vegeta was too annoyed about an argument he had with Bulma earlier to care too much "Whatever just say out of my personal room." Then he walked off into the room.

Gohan grabbed Videl "Come on let's get out of here before Vegeta finds out." Then he dashed away with Videl.

They went outside while the others were still celebrating. They thought it was best if they separated for a while so no one will get suspicious. Videl kiss Gohan on the cheek then winked as she walked away in the crowd.

After the party end around 12:00 because people had stuff they wanted to do everyone was going home. Before Gohan can leave Videl pulled him back a bit and reminded him not to forget to come over later. Gohan promise her that he'll be their then quickly kissed her goodbye before anyone saw. But then before he could leave again someone grab him from the hair pulling him down. When Gohan looked back he wondered who had stopped him this time. It was Vegeta with an angry look on his face. He made Gohan tell Goku and Chi-Chi that he'll be late coming home. Then he pull him over to the back of the house and throw him to the wall.

"Listen brat what did you do in that room and don't try to use that (mocking him) I was just showing her around crap like before." Vegeta said angrily

Gohan looked shock then said "What do you mean."

Vegeta look madder than before "When I went in there I smelled something. Something that reminded me of I did with my own earth women and my favorite couch was messier then when I left it. "Vegeta sniffed again. " I smell sweat, embarrassment, and shame from you. Did you try something then screwed up in there,"

Gohan look slightly away

Vegeta face turned from angry to surprise "Wait don't tell something like that actually happen. No way, you got to be kidding me." Vegeta started to smiled "Are you freaking serious. That actually happened HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Vegeta laughed loudly at what happen to Gohan. "Look brat you should get some help. But this is just hilarious. I guess I can let you go because that was embarrassing enough." Started to walk away

"Vegeta wait she wants me to meet her again in her room tonight. What do I do?" Gohan ask

"Not my problem" Said Vegeta before he went back to his house

Gohan was there thinking on what to do but then an arm was put on his shoulder. It was piccolo.

"I got to admit that was embarrassing. I hear what was happening from here. Get some help." Piccolo said then he flew away.

Gohan was now thinking on who to turn to for help.

_Who should I go too? My dad? He'll just talk about food. Mom? No she'll either get mad saying I'm too young or she'll make an awkward conversation about her wanting grandchildren. Piccolo? I don't even think he knows what it is or how to do it. Poor creature. Krillin have bad luck with women advice. Goten and Trunks are too young to know anything. Yamcha couldn't even keep Bulma. Vegeta laughed at me. Tien trains more than being social. Bulma might tell my mom. Who's left?_

"I got it!" Gohan said out loud.

"Good now get the hell away from my house" Vegeta shouted.

"Ok" Gohan flew off.

He smiled as he knew who he should go to for help. But he had to make it fast. He had 9 hours before he had to go by Videl's room. All he had to pray to King Kai that this'll work.

**End**

**((So what do you guys think. You like. Review and tell me.))**


	2. Training

**(Last time:**

_Who should I go too? My dad? He'll just talk about food. Mom? No she'll either get mad saying I'm too young or she'll make an awkward conversation about her wanting grandchildren. Piccolo? I don't even think he knows what it is or how to do it. Poor creature. Krillin have bad luck with women advice. Goten and Trunks are too young to know anything. Yamcha couldn't even keep Bulma. Vegeta laughed at me. Tien trains more than being social. Bulma might tell my mom. Who's left?_

"I got it!" Gohan said out loud.

"Good now get the hell away from house" Vegeta shouted.

"Ok" Gohan flew off.

He smiled as he knew who he should go to for help. But he had to make it fast. He had 9 hours before he had to go by Videl's room. All he had pray to King Kai that this'll work.

**End)**

**Now time for Question and Answer**

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

Gohan was flying out to Master Roshi's house. You're most likely thinking that he's going to ask Master Roshi for help. But he's not. He lands on the island and look around as he walked to the house. He knocks at the door and waits. The door opened and at the door wasn't Krillin or Master Roshi but #18.

"Well hello Gohan." She said in a soothing voice "What brings you here?"

"Uh hey 18 I need your help with something. Can I come in?" Gohan asked

"Sure come on in" Then she walked back into the house as Gohan followed

18 told Gohan to sit down and that she'll be back because she needed to do something real quick. Once she got back with some tea she sat down and asked Gohan what's wrong.

"Um where is everyone." Gohan asked a little nervous

18 sighed a little then said "Master Roshi and Krillin went on a camping trip with Goku. That's why the party ended so early. That Turtle thing went with them. Marron went to a sleep over with Goten and Trunks. I didn't feel like going anywhere so I stayed home. So tell me what are you here for." 18 sipped some of her tea

Gohan blushed a little putting his head down "I need to ask you a favor. Remember how after a while when my dad died you told me if I needed anything just ask."

"Yes I remember. What about it?" 18 asked in confusion while taking a long sip of tea

Gohan by now was really red. "I need you to teach me how to sleep with Videl."

18 spitted the tea she was drinking and started coughing loudly in surprise. She was now blushing "WHAT!" She shouted once she was finally able to catch her breath. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!"

Gohan was hiding behind the couch the second 18 started shouting afraid that she might hit him. He moves his head back up "Look I know it's a lot to ask for but I really need the hel-" But before Gohan finish his sentence he got hit by a tea cup that 18 threw at him. She was still blushing.

"IDIOT I'M MARRIED ALREADY! WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT ANYWAYS" She shouts.

"Well-"once again Gohan was interrupted when 18 threw a frying pan at him and it got him right in the face. "18 please wait I can explain" he said while dodging the many things 18 was throwing.

18 stopped and put down the couch she was able to throw. "You have 20 seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you."

Gohan then explains to 18 what happened with Videl and how she except him to be by her room later tonight. After dodging a ki blast 18 fired he explains that he thought of other options but no then will work and eventually 18 calmed down

"So let me get this straight you except me to help teach you how to sleep with Videl." 18 said confirming what he wants.

"Yes please" Gohan replied

18 took a long sigh then silently said "Fine" while blushing

"Really" Gohan jumped up in joy

"Only for today though. If you try anything funny I'll literally tear it off." She threaten "I'm only doing this because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. But I'll also need one more favor from you"

"What kind of favor?" Gohan asked

"You'll find out later." 18 responded

"Great so where and what do we start with" Gohan ask

18 stood and looked at him "we start off with what you did to Videl and we'll do it on me."

"W-what. Are you sure" Gohan said

18 shake her head a little smiling "Yes it's ok just hurray up already. Show me what you did to Videl."

Gohan showed 18 how he kiss Videl before by doing the exact same thing to her. 18 used one finger to slightly push Gohan's head back a little from her.

"Oh my king kai now I see why you need help" She laughed like how Vegeta laugh at Gohan before. This made Gohan turn red. "You're doing it all wrong. Let's start with kissing, you use to much force which makes it turn rougher then passionate. Here try kissing like this." She said as she lean forward and kisses Gohan passionately. "Like that. Try it"

"Ok" Gohan then did what was instructed to him.

"Better but your lips are still to tense. Loosen them up a bit" She instructed

Gohan did as he was told and kiss 18 more passionately then before.

18 pulled away and said with a little smile "Good job Gohan, you're a quick learner."

"Thanks" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head with his hands.

"Now to teach you how to properly hold a women while you're kissing. Wrap around my lower half." 18 said.

Gohan hear what 18 said and grab around her lower half. But for some reason 18 gasp and kicked Gohan in the nuts. Gohan fell over holding his nuts wondering what happened.

"Oh my Pan's! Huh where did that come from? Anyways what was that for." Gohan whined in pain.

18 was blushing hard "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GRAB MY ASS" she shouted

Gohan was trying to get back up "You said to grab your lower half."

18 stomps on Gohan's head still blushing. "Not my ass you idiot. I meant around my waist."

Gohan covering his head from 18 stomps "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't know please forgive me." He begged

After one last stomp on Gohan she stopped. She turned away then sigh a little. "Fine, let's start again. This time grab my waist because if you touch my ass again I'll kill you." She pulls out a knife "and that's not a threat it's a promise."

Gohan gulps down some saliva at the sound of the promise then got back up. "O-ok" He got close to her and grab around her waist making sure he don't grab at her behind. He didn't want to die that today.

"You're allowed to move a bit lower" 18 said softly "But not to low or else" she now had a glare on her face.

Gohan nods and moves his hand lower till it was about a millimeter above her ass.

18 sighed once more "Close enough. Now remember to loosen your grip a little bit so you don't hurt her."

Gohan listened and loosen up his grip. He was about to say what's next but then 18 kissed him on the lips. Gohan staggered backward and fell

"18 WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shout

18 looked confused "What I kissed you. You came here to learn about sex didn't you? I was in your arms and the only other thing I taught you was how to kiss what did you expect to happen." She brushed away some hair that was in her eye.

"Er- right. Sorry I was just caught off guard." He said as he was getting back up. He had a bit of red in his face.

"Whatever just get back in position." 18 demanded

Gohan did as she said with no argument

"Are you ready this time or are you going to freak out again?" 18 asked

"Yes I'm ready" Gohan said with a little embarrassment on his face.

Once again they were kissing passionately but this time in each other's arms. They went on for about 10 seconds before 18 break away. When she moved her head back Gohan tried to kiss her again but was stopped by her hand.

"Calm down their lover boy. We still have a lot to do, so don't get carried away yet." She smiled then break away from Gohan's arms. She walked away to the stairs "Follow me"

"Where we're going?" Gohan asked

"To the bedroom where we're going to continue your training. Now hurry up before I change my mind." She said then walked upstairs followed by Gohan from behind.

**(END)**

**(So how did you guys like this chapter. Review and others about it.)**


	3. 18 my teacher

**Disclaim: I don't dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball GT, or any of the characters that are shown here. except for the Oc's**

**Now time for Question and Answer**

-Brief: I can tell what you're going to ask but let me say no. They not getting together or anything like that. They might have some interaction again later but it's not lucky. She's just teaching Gohan how to make love because 1. Gohan save her life by making cell throw her up. 2. She told him if he needed anything to ask her after Goku died because Goku died when Gohan was playing around with cell not finishing the job. But while he was playing around with Cell he made him throw up 18. So if he haven't played around with cell 18 would be dead. 3. She only agreed to it under one condition as she said during this story. So she's mostly just paying back a favor.

**(Last time**

"Are you ready this time or are you going to freak out again?" 18 asked

"Yes I'm ready" Gohan said with a little embarrassment on his face.

Once again they were kissing passionately but this time in each other's arms. They went on for about 10 seconds before 18 break away. When she made back Gohan tried to kiss her again but was stopped by her hand.

"Calm down their lover boy. We still have a lot to do, so don't get carried away yet." She smiled then break away from Gohan's arms. She walked away to the stairs "Follow me"

"Where we're going?" Gohan asked

"To the bedroom where we're going to continue your training. Now hurry up before I change my mind." She said then walked upstairs followed by Gohan from behind.

**End)**

**((Warning this have some mature things here. So don't get mad at me))**

**Chapter 3**

**#18 my teacher**

Gohan and 18 went to the bedroom where she and Krillin usually sleep. 18 walks to the middle of the room then turn around to Gohan who was still not in the room. "Hurray up already." She said.

"Coming" Gohan said before entering the room and closing the door. "So what are we going to learn now?"

18 pace herself around in a small circle thinking out loud "Well I already taught you how to kiss a women and how to hold her in your arms properly. I got it." She had an evil smile on her face when she turned to Gohan. She then pointed her finger at Gohan saying "Prepare yourself Gohan because I'm now going to teach you how to take off a women clothing."

Gohan shook at the sound of it. His face was completely pink and he had to hold back a nosebleed from the thought of removing a women clothing. After making sure no blood was going to come out he asked "Uh how is this going to help?"

18 responded by saying "Well you want to sleep with Videl right. Well knowing how to remove her cloths are one of the steps. Now lets start by laying on bed then we'll begin with taking off my shirt." She said. "Now come over so I can teach you how to lay down a women." She demanded

Gohan nods his head and walks over close to where 18 was

"Now get in position like before" She said but before Gohan was about to grab her she stop him. She had that evil smile on her face again. "But let's make this interesting. Everything time you mess up I get to do this to you" She punches him in the nuts.

Gohan fell down hard to floor. "My Pan's. I think one of them popped."

"Get over it. Just don't make any mistake and your Pan's or whatever you call your nuts will be ok. Now get back up!" She shouted

"Can I just lay here for a few more minutes? I can't feel them." He whine

"Gohan you have till 9:00pm to be by your girlfriend's room, it's going to take you almost an hour to get there, you have less than 6 hours to be ready, and from what I saw so far you need as much help as possible. This isn't the time to be laying around. So quit your whining and GET BACK UP!" 18 demanded. "Or do you want me to stop teaching you then?" she said as she turned the opposite way.

"No wait, please." Gohan manage to say as he struggle to get back up. "I'm good let's continue" He grab 18 like how she told him to making sure he don't mess up. "Now what"

"Lay me down on the bed. You can be rough but not too rough." She then glared at him "You know what'll happen if your too rough"

Gohan gulped down a waterfall of saliva. Luckily when he put 18 down on the bed she didn't have a problem with it. Here comes the hard part. Gohan was confuse on the correct way to take off her shirt and was too afraid to try something knowing what'll happen if he does the wrong thing. He felt something grabbing his hand. It turned out 18 had grab his hand leading it so he can take off her shirt.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you how to take off a girl's shirt. You see you got to pull it up a little when you get to the chest because most women in this world have a decent rack." She instructed him.

Gohan followed her instruction exactly until her shirt was above her chest. He wanted to move it up further but 18 stopped him

"That's good enough for now. Now when it comes to taking off the pants you gotta- Hey are you even listening!" She shouts when she notice that Gohan stopped paying attention to what she was saying and was paying more attention to the body he just uncovered.

"Hey, HEY!" She screamed before punching him in the face.

Gohan quickly snapped back to reality. "Huh, what?" he look confused

18 blushed before yelling "YOU CAN LOOK AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BODY AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT NOT ME. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR OR DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU AGAIN!"

Gohan realizing what he did bowed his head apologizing for not paying attention.

"Its fine just don't do it again. Or do you want your "Pan's" to get hurt again." She had threatening glare he gets when Videl threaten to tell his secret.

"No, I'm good please continue." He said hiding the fear he had deep inside

18 stared as if she suspected Gohan was hiding something but then let it go continuing on his training. "Ok when taking off a girls pants you have two options. 1. You can take off her bra and mess around with her chest while you pull them off 2. You can lick her body while you slide it down. Well I guess there's a third an option if you count just taking them off but women like it better if you tease them a little. So which one you want"

Gohan gained a perverted face when he heard the three choices. "I choose the first option on-"he started

But poor Gohan didn't know that 18 was one step ahead of him. Of course she notice the face Gohan had on so she decided to wipe it off by kneeing him in the nuts. But this time Gohan was prepared. He snapped out of his perverted face and caught the attack with his legs before it made connect with his nuts.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it this time." Gohan said with a smile.

Gohan smile didn't last for long for 18 smacked him while he was gloating over him blocking the shot. "I knew what option you wanted. But I must say no. You can do it on your own time. So we're going to do option 2."

Gohan had a face of disappointment "Aw, can we please do option one" he begged

18 slightly hits him on the head "Son Gohan." She starts off softly "you have a girlfriends waiting for you in her room to go to in a few hours. You can do whatever you want to her" Her voice starts to get louder "but right now your under my rule so you're doing as I say" she began to shout "and that's FINAL! ONE MORE COMPLAINT FROM YOU AND WE'RE DONE HERE!"

Gohan realize she was mad and lowered his head feeling bad. "Sorry" he said in a very low tone

18 saw how depress Gohan was. She sighed "Gohan look I'm sorry about yelling at you. I know you must be excited about all this but I need you to calm down." She saw how Gohan face got a little bit less depress but then she thought of something that'll make Gohan feel much better. "Oh Gohan." She said in a much smoother tone then before.

"What?" Gohan said still sulking.

18 giggled a little then said in a voice that'll make any man go crazy for "If it makes you feel better. Once we finish I'll show you what's under my bra" then purposely lowered her bra a little bit.

Gohan face went from depress to determined

18 smiled to herself thinking (_Ha I knew that'll work. Every boy his age would be determined to if they had a chance to see a grown women's chest without them getting in trouble.)_

"To make this go quicker we'll do option 3. Any objections?" 18 asked

Gohan quickly responded "Nope"

(_Good, look like I won't have any more problems from now on) _18 thought. "Go ahead then"

Gohan quickly but not roughly removed her pants pulling them down. Gohan was now obeying orders without any complains. He was determined….. To see 18's rack.

18 then said "Now you can pull either pull the panties down or slide it across. I'll do this part myself." She said as she pulled her panties down revealing what was underneath. "It's time for you to take your final step Gohan. Now take off all your cloths. Videl will most likely do it for you but whatever."

Gohan in a heartbeat was in the nude on top of her.

After some moans, banging noise, and a large scream later Gohan was on top of 18 panting.

Gohan then felt two arms wrap around his head. It was 18 hugging him saying "Congrats Gohan you are now ready to sleep Videl."

Gohan feel weird but comfortable being hugged by her. I mean think about it. Her #18 the person that apparently killed him in an alt universe and have trained 3 years to destroy was now hugging him. He got up after a while of rest.

He have not forgotten their promise. He told 18 "Hey 18 remember our deal you said we'll do after we're done" he had a happy face on.

18 sat up straight and responded with "You mean how I told you I'll teach you how to sleep with Videl if you do me a favor. Yea I remembered that. You must be wondering what the favor is. What I want is 10,000 Zennies ((Oh however you spell it)).

Gohan went into complete shock when he heard of the price "10- 10,000 ZENNIES. I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY"

"Well too late now you already did the deed so you have to pay. It should be no problem, just ask Videl for the money. She's already really rich." 18 said with mocking smile

Gohan stayed shock for a while then snapped out of it. He knew he had one more thing to do. "Fine but we're still doing the second deal. About me seeing you topless." His face turn perverted again and a little drool come from his mouth.

18 sighed then went on her knees "Fine. But just this one time. You have to have Videl do it to you if you want it that much." She grabbed the front of the bra then said "Here look" then revealed the amazing rack she had to Gohan.

Gohan stared with amazement but it didn't last. He had a massive nosebleed at the site of it and fainted.

18 laughed saying "I guess it was too much for him" She then got up and walked over to him. "I guess I can let him sleep for an hour or two. Then when he wakes up I'll him two things. 1. How to unclick two different kinds of bras and 2. How to not faint at the sight of a women's chest.

Inside Gohan's mind was filled with happy thoughts.

(_I can't wait till tonight. I'm going to redeem myself for earlier today. Videl will be so surprise._

_And it's all thanks to 18 my teacher)_

**(End)**

**((So what you guys think. So anyway favorite, follow, and review tell me what you think. See ya next time))**


	4. How Videl fall in love with Gohan

******Disclaim: I don't dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball GT, or any of the characters that are shown here. except for the Oc's**

**Question and Answer**.

Critic: Thank you. I try to keep the characters personality close to how they're really like. But not completely

**(Last time:**

Inside Gohan's mind was filled with happy thoughts.

(_I can't wait till tonight. I'm going to redeem myself for earlier today. Videl will be so surprise._

_ And it's all thanks to 18 my teacher)_

**Now)**

**((This chapter have mature things))**

**Chapter 4**

**How Videl fall in love Gohan**

It was around 7:59pm. Within the last time we saw Gohan he had been knock out for a few hours after seeing 18's rack. When he woke up 18 taught him one more thing about unclicking bras. Then Gohan fainted again when 18 tried to teach him how to not faint at the sight of a women's chest. After a much needed bath Gohan prepared to go to Videl's house

"Thank you for everything 18." Gohan said preparing to leave

"No problem Gohan. But I better get my 10,000 Zennies (Or however you spell it) or I might let it slipped what happened here today to your mother" She said in a grin

Gohan shook. He had just remembered that he had to ask Videl for 10,000 Zennies. "Uh just give me a few days I'll have it." He said nervously. "But anyways you sure Krillin won't find out."

18 laugh "I doubt it."

**(In the woods)**

"Goku you feel that. I feel like your son slept with my wife" Krillin said as he was getting the camp site ready.

Goku look up from the plate of food he was eating and said "Don't be silly Krillin. The day that'll happen will be the year the earth blow up"

"But the earth did blow up this year." Krillin responded

"Exactly" Goku said

"Wait what!" Krillin said in surprise

**(Back Gohan is)**

"Anyways, good luck." 18 said as she waved good bye

"Thanks, with your teachings I'll finally redeem myself to Videl and-"Gohan started

18 stopped him and said "Gohan it's 8:06 you're going to be late."

"CRAP GOTTA GO BYE!" Gohan yelled as he flew off

18 shook her head slowly saying "he's so helpless but boy can he hump"

**(At Videl's house 8:55)**

"DAD! I'm going to bed early" Videl said

"Alright good night honey." Hercule said

Videl close her door and sat on her bed waiting for Gohan to show up. As she waited she picked up a handmade Gohan doll she made herself and hugged it tightly. She had a smile on her face as she hugged it and roll around her bed. She was fantasizing about how she and Gohan will be making out in her room. This went on for a few more minutes till she realize it was 9:01. Gohan was late. Videl was mad. She wanted this moment to happen so badly since the day she fallen in love with Gohan.

**(About a two days before the world tournament started)**

It was a rainy day. Videl was off fighting crime again. There was some armed crooks on a rooftop trying to get away after stealing a bank. Videl was jumping rooftop to rooftop to catch the foes. When Videl reach the same rooftop as them she shouts

"Stop right their criminal scum! Give up and I wo-"But before she could finish the robbers opened fire on her.

Usually Videl would be able to dodge the bullets and knock out the thugs, but today was a rainy day and it made the roof wet and slippery. She slip when she was about to dodge the bullet. She got hit in the right arm and leg then fall over. When she fall over she hit her stomach hard at one of the edges of the roof (which made her stomach bleed) then her head and began to fall to the ground. She tried to fly but with the pain she had in her arm, leg, head, and stomach plus the fact that the rain make it hard to concentrate she wasn't able to fly. She was falling to her death but then before she hit the ground and something stop her. She couldn't see because her eyes were shut when she hit her stomach. She was barely able to open her eyes. All she was able to see was a person leg beating up the thugs with a single strike each. She slightly turn her head to the left to see a familiar face. At first she didn't recognize it but then she realize the face of the person that saved her was Gohan. Gohan had an angry face on as he beat the thugs. When he finish he looked at Videl. Videl didn't know what happened after this because she black out at this moment. She was hearing sounds for some reason. It starts off with a mother's voice and then a scream. Then a teenager voice explaining something. Now there was a little kid's voice followed by the slamming of a door. When she woke up she found herself not in her room but in Gohan's room. She was still in his arms. He was staring at her eyes and so was she was.

He smiled and said "Good to see you're ok."

"Ah!" She blush realizing she was in his arms and push him off making him drop her on the bed. But then a very sharp pain went through her right arm, leg, head, and stomach that made her screech in pain.

"Videl are you ok?" Gohan ask as he bent over to make sure she was alright.

There was a little tear in her eye when she said "Y-yea. But my arm and leg hurt"

"I know. You were shot there." He said

"You saved me didn't you? Thank you" She said kindly

They stared at each other for a while until Videl notice that she was wet (Her cloths) and her wet cloths were see through. She quickly covered herself up then ask Gohan for some cloths. He brought a white shirt of his to give to Videl. She demanded him to turn away so she can change. She had trouble putting the shirt on with the pain in her arm but manage. The shirt was really big on her. She just looked at her knees blushing after she told Gohan he can turn back around. She was thinking about Gohan and how he saved her.

"Here I'll be right back I need to get some herbs for your wounds." Gohan said before closing the door.

Videl just laid there on the bed looking around Gohan's room. It had a desk with a bunch of books on it and a few posters hung up. Then a closet was by the door. Even though in pain she wanted to tease Gohan a little. She purposely lower one side of her shirt. She wanted to lay there and wait for Gohan so he can see her like this. She heard the door opening and thought (_its go time_) but was surprise to find out that the person who answered the door wasn't Gohan. It was Goten. Videl notice the little kid entering the room and quickly rearrange her shirt. Goten walked over to Videl and sat on the bed.

"Hi Videl" Goten said

"Why hello" Videl said back "How are you doing today?"

Goten frowned "Not well. My mom wouldn't let me go see Trunks. Marron go to Trunks' house because she came over before the rain started." He whined "Her mother doesn't want her to go through the rain so she's sleeping over at his house." The next part he said in a very low voice. "I wish I was there with her"

Videl heard the last part and smiled. She moved close to Goten's ear and said "What was that last part Goten. Something about wanting to be with someone."

Goten blushed knowing that she heard what he said. "N-no nothing I didn't say nothing" Goten said rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard something Goten." Videl said teasing Goten "I think it was something about you wanting to be with Marron"

Goten got redder every moment "W-what M-me N-no way. Hey I gotta go do something and it might take a while see ya" Goten said as he tried to get off the bed to escape questioning.

Before Goten can escape Videl wrapped her hands around Goten's waist pulling him back to the bed. "Get back here little man." Videl said in a motherly voice. "I'm not done with you yet"

"Uh- let go of me" Goten said in a struggle to escape. Goten tried to escape without hurting Videl's arm but failed. He didn't want to hurt Videl because he know the results he's going to get from Gohan. With no opening to escape the little hero had to give up at the hands of his brother's future girlfriend.

"You know. I'm starting to think that you like Marron Goten." Videl said with a cheerful smile

Goten quickly turn around towards Videl shushing her so that his mom can't hear her. "Shush, be quiet. I don't want my mom to know." He said in a low voice.

"Aha. I knew it." Videl said with low voice. She wanted to play along with Goten's attempt to hide it from his mom but she had a feeling that his mom already knew.

Goten lowered his head little. "Yea yea." He said with a slightly depress voice

Videl notice his depressed voice and asked "Why the long face?"

Goten sighed and said "I think Marron like Trunks more than me. Trunks keeps over shadowing me in everything. Trunks is older, richer, smarter, wiser, braver, and maybe even stronger than me. Also whenever we're over at Trunks' house she always gives a bunch of oohs and ahhs at everything Trunks shows her. It's like I can't even complete with Trunks "

Videl puts Goten on her lap and hugs him tight. "Don't doubt yourself like that Goten. Trunks might have all of that but do you know what you have and he don't. You're funnier than him, you're more thought than him, and most of all you're cuter than him by a long shot. You don't always have to be rich to impress girls just be yourself. In fact if I was your age I'll like you a lot." She said to cheer him up. Then she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Goten blushes first but then cheer up fast. "Wow! Do you mean it?" Goten said in excitement

"Yes of course I do. Just be yourself" Videl responded with a big smile on her face.

They laugh for a little bit then there was a sound of the door opening. Gohan have returned with the herbs he needed. They were already mashed up and ready to be applied.

Goten welcomed Gohan by saying "Welcome back big bro." Before jumping out of Videl's arms he whispered to her "I can see why my bro likes you." He then jumped out of Videl's arm and land on the floor. As he was running out the door he shout back "Thank you for everything."

Videl was shocked and blushing at the words Goten said to her about Gohan liking her. But then quickly snapped out of it. She waved back and said "You're welcome. Just do as I say"

Gohan close the door and ask "What was that about"

Videl just responded by saying "Oh nothing. So are you going to patch me up or what."

"Yea yea give me a moment" Gohan said back.

Gohan then instructed Videl to roll up her sleeves so he can apply the herbs to her wounds. When he applied it to her arm and leg Videl was in sharp pain as the herbs was applied. She was trying her hardest not to cry to the pain. Gohan was laughing on the inside at Videl's cute reaction. After applying it to the arm and leg Gohan wrapped it up in those wrapping bandages.

Gohan then asked "Uh, Videl I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt so I can apply this to your stomach wound."

Videl was shy about this idea but did as Gohan said. She used the part of her shirt she was lifting to cover up her face as she was as red as a dying star. She still stayed red when Gohan applied it to her stomach. Even though it hurts she was still to embarrass to care. Once Gohan finished wrapping up her stomach Videl close her eyes and gave a sigh of relieve thinking it was over. When she opened them she found Gohan right on top of her near her face. He was really close to her face. Videl was thinking 1,000 questions like

(_Why is he on top of me? Is he going to kiss? What should I do? Should I kiss him back?)_

She was about to do something that would have cause a very awkward moment between them but then she realize that Gohan was just going to apply the herbs to the wound on her forehead when she hit the building. After Gohan wrapped up her head he smiled at her meaning he had finished healing her wounds. Their faces were still close together. Videl's face was very pink and shy. Then all of the sudden Gohan's head moved forward and their lips brushed against each other. It lasted for a second as Gohan got up.

"Oh my Kai I'm so sorry. I slipped because of the water coming from your cloths." Gohan said

"Its ok accidents happen." Videl said slightly looking away

They stayed quiet for a while then Gohan finally broke the silence. "Um Videl it's getting late so you're going to be staying here for tonight. My mom said she'll tell your dad everything so you don't have to worry about it ((As if)). But I'm going to need you to close your eyes because I need to change cloths"

"Oh right" Videl said as she covered up her eyes

As Gohan was changing Videl couldn't resist taking a peak through her fingers. All she saw was Son Gohan's bare chest and abs. She smiled to herself and giggled quietly. There was a fair amount of pink on her face. When Gohan finished he climb into bed with Videl.

"Sorry but we need to share the same bed. Is that ok with you" Gohan asked

Videl responded with "Yea everything is fine." Then in very low voice "just fine"

As they slept Videl felt Gohan arms slightly wrapping around her. She smiled turned around and did the same thing back. She'll just have to make up an excuse the next morning. That is how Videl fall in love with Gohan.

**(End)**

**(Next time:**

**We'll see what happened that night from Gohan's P.O.V)**

**(So what did you guys thinks. Review and follow if you liked it. Also I won't be able to update this story as I've usually have. I got a bunch of other things to do so yea. Don't worry I'll have some time off soon this week so it'll not be a long wait. )**


	5. How Videl fall in love with GohanGPOV

**********Disclaim: I don't dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball GT, or any of the characters that are shown here. except for the Oc's**

**Chapter 5**

**How Videl fall in love with Gohan. (Gohan P.O.V)**

On the same rainy night Gohan was coming home from school. His hair wet as well as his cloths. As he was running through the city he was remembering a recent conversation he had with Dende

_(Yesterday)_

_Gohan: So you can cause anything to happen to anyone._

_Dende: Not anything to anyone but yea something around that._

_Gohan: I don't believe you._

_Dende: Then maybe I should make something bad happen to your girlfriend then you'll believe me._

_Gohan: Hey now let's not go that far and second she's not my girlfriend._

_(The two shared a laugh)_

_**(Back to where Gohan was remembering it)**_

"Haha he can crack me up sometimes. I doubt he will actually make something bad happen to Videl on purpose." Gohan said to himself

Then he heard a few gunshots coming from the sky. As he looked up he saw Videl hitting her head on the building then falling to her doom. Gohan quickly sprang into action. He caught Videl exactly 8 feet above the ground. He flying in plain sight but he didn't care. Almost everyone was inside a building or something because of the rain. Gohan checked to make sure she had a heartbeat and smiled when there was. But that smiled didn't last for more than a few seconds. He face turned from happy to mad. He was so mad he almost turned into SSJ2 but then remembered that Videl was in his arms. He flew up to the top of the building that Videl fall off of. When he reached the top he saw the thugs who shot Videl and got mad. He was on the border of going SSJ the only that stop him from doing so is that he might hurt Videl if he turns SSj. So he settled for full power at base mode. He thought to himself

_(I should remind myself to kiss Dende's ass for this)_

_**(At the Kami lookout at that time)**_

"Ok why does everyone blame me when something bad happens? I didn't have anything to do with this mess! I mean every last thing that happens here I get blamed for! I'm barely even 20 by their standards! I don't even do anything at all here! I just stand here looking at the same ****ing clouds I see every day while some Egyptian alien thing ((I mean no sign of racism here)) clean up everything! I don't eat, sleep, or train! In fact they should be worshiping me! I'm their most valuable person. I control the dragon balls! Without me they're ****ing screwed! I was pretty much taken from my ****ing home to this ***ing planet to be their ****ing guardian of the earth! I'm ****ing bored as ****! I'm getting sick of this S***!" Dende screamed to himself.

looks Dende's way and said "I can be interesting. I ate a KAMEKAMEHA blast once."

**(Back to Gohan)**

The thugs surrounded Gohan and tried to attack him all at once but Gohan was too fast for them. He only needed one kick to take each thug out. One by one the criminals fell. When Gohan stopped his leg was covered in blood. The thugs were died and Gohan didn't even feel bad about it. He was too mad and concerned about Videl to care. He notice that Videl was awake and smiled at her but then Videl soon fainted after. Gohan's smile turn into a frown when Videl fainted. He didn't know exactly where she lived so he decided to take her home for treatment. As he flew he looked down on Videl to check to see if she was ok. She was breathing normally. But checking to see if she was ok wasn't the only reason why Gohan keep looking at her. He was admiring her cute, soft, smooth body in his arms. Then lighting struck him in the back making him drop Videl. Unharm he flew down to catch Videl but he didn't catch her the way he wanted to. When he caught her he didn't grab her arms but her chest. Gohan blushed when he found out where he grabbed. Gohan sighed in relief that Videl wasn't hurt. But then in the worst moment possible Videl started to wake up. Before she could get fully awake Gohan slightly hits her in the back of the neck so she'll faint again. He knew he better get home soon before she wakes up again. He dash off at full speed to home. When he finally reach home he quickly rushed in to be greeted by an angry women with a frying pan.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BE- OH MY GOSH!" Chi-Chi screamed when he saw a badly hurt Videl in Gohan. "I knew you loved her but I never knew you loved her that much. At this rate I'll have grandkids in no time."

"No mom she- wait what. What did you just say? W-what does that mean?" Gohan asked

"What happened it Videl?" Chi-Chi questioned ignoring what Gohan asked her

"I'm a little scared about what you mean by that thing you said before." Gohan responded

"Oh never mind that you'll learn when your older. Now tell me what happened to Videl now." Chi-Chi demanded

After an explanation of what Gohan knew Chi-Chi told him to put her in his room so he could mend her. Gohan did as his mom said but before he got into his room Goten stopped him at the door.

"Hi big brother." Goten said cheerfully

"Hey lil bro listen this isn't a good time to talk you see Videl is hurt so I have to take her into my room and-"Gohan started

"-and mate with her. That's what Trunk's dad said." Goten finish

"What! No, no more hanging around with Vegeta for you." Gohan said before entering his room and closing his door. "My family scares me now" He thought to him as he walked to his bed

**((We all know what happens here but let me refresh your memory))**

_He smiled and said "Good to see you're ok."_

"_Ah!" She blush realizing she was in his arms and push him off making him drop her on the bed. But then a very sharp pain went through her right arm, leg, head, and stomach that made her screech in pain._

"_Videl are you ok?" Gohan ask as he bent over to make sure she was alright. _

_There was a little tear in her eye when she said "Y-yea. But my arm and leg hurt"_

"_I know. You were shot there." He said_

"_You saved me didn't you? Thank you" She said kindly_

_They stared at each other for a while until Videl notice that she was wet (Her cloths) and her wet clothes were see through. She quickly covered herself up then ask Gohan for some cloths. He brought a white shirt of his to give to Videl. She demanded him to turn away so she can change. She had trouble putting the shirt on with the pain in her arm but manage. The shirt was really big on her. She just looked at her knees blushing after she told Gohan he can turn back around. She was thinking about Gohan and how he saved her._

"_Here I'll be right back I need to get some herbs for your wounds." Gohan said before closing the door._

**((When Gohan closed his door))**

Gohan quickly went into Goten's room.

"Hey Goten." Gohan greeted

"Yes big bro." Goten responded.

"Can you watch over Videl while I'm gone?" Gohan asked his lil bro

"Sure thing!" Goten said in excitement and started to run to Gohan's room.

Gohan grabbed Goten by his hair and pulled him back onto his bed "Listen Goten I know you must be happy to hang out with Videl but I don't want you to cause any trouble with her. That means don't cause her pain or else I'll get mad at you and tell everyone you like Marron." Gohan threaten

Goten knew how bad it'll feel to have Gohan mad at him alongside everyone knowing that he liked Marron will be too much for him. To avoid further talk of him liking Marron he just nodded his head and went towards Gohan's room.

As he left the house he knew what he needed to do first

**(At Kami's lookout)**

Gohan is punching the crap out of Dende

"But I didn't do anything" Dende tried his best to say as he was being beaten

"Shut up! You said you were going to make Videl get hurt!" Gohan shouted back

Dende tried to reach his hand out for " h-help" he said in pain

was enjoying a drink he just made even though he didn't need to eat or drink "Sorry I would but I'm just an Egyptian alien thing." He said in respond while smiling.

"J-jerk" was Dende's final words

**(Back to the forest)**

While Gohan was looking for herbs he started to think about Videl.

(_Videl was so cute back there. I couldn't stop looking at her. Plus the fact that she was in a wet cotton shirt that showed her bre-) _But in the middle of his thoughts he flew and crashed into a tree. Gohan slid slowly to the ground. (_Guess I should pay more attention to getting the herbs then Videl's wet shirt) _He laughed to himself

After a few moments of gathering herbs he returned home and started to mash the herbs together. Chi-Chi saw what Gohan was doing and was about to saw something but Gohan knew his mother to well to know she was going to say something stupid

"Mom if you're going to say anything about grandchildren or Videl I don't want to hear it." Gohan said quickly

Chi-Chi pause for moment and close her mouth. Then she opened her mouth again

"Or anything to do with that thing you said to me early today." Gohan quickly said.

Chi-Chi put her hands on her waist and pouted before she walked away.

Gohan finish mashing the herbs then ran to his room. He was hearing laughter. When he opened it he saw Goten with Videl. It seems like they were talking.

**((Then this happens))**

_They laugh for a little bit then there was a sound of the door opening. Gohan have returned with the herbs he needed. They were already mashed up and ready to be applied. _

_Goten welcomed Gohan by saying "Welcome back big bro." Before jumping out of Videl's arms he whispered to her "I can see why my bro likes you." He then jumped out of Videl's arm and land on the floor. As he was running out the door he shout back "Thank you for everything."_

_Videl was shocked and blushing at the words Goten said to her about Gohan liking her. But then quickly snapped out of it. She waved back and said "You're welcome. Just do as I say"_

_Gohan close the door and ask "What was that about"_

_Videl just responded by saying "Oh nothing. So are you going to patch me up or what."_

"_Yea yea give me a moment" Gohan said back._

_Gohan then instructed Videl to roll up her sleeves so he can apply the herbs to her wounds. When he applied it to her arm and leg Videl was in sharp pain as the herbs was applied. She was trying her hardest not to cry to the pain. Gohan was laughing on the inside at Videl's cute reaction. After applying it to the arm and leg Gohan wrapped it up in those wrapping bandages. _

_Gohan then asked "Uh, Videl I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt so I can apply this to your stomach wound."_

_Videl was shy about this idea but did as Gohan said. She used the part of her shirt she was lifting to cover up her face as she was as red as a dying star. She still stayed red when Gohan applied it to her stomach. Even though it hurts she was still to embarrass to care. Once Gohan finished wrapping up her stomach Videl close her eyes and gave a sigh of relieve thinking it was over. When she opened them she found Gohan right on top of her near her face. He was really close to her face._

**((Gohan P.O.V after this events))**

_(Damn she so cute like this. Come on Gohan now isn't the time)_

_**((Then this happens))**_

_She was about to do something that would have cause a very awkward moment between them but then she realize that Gohan was just going to apply the herbs to the wound on her forehead when she hit the building. After Gohan wrapped up her head he smiled at her meaning he had finished healing her wounds. Their faces were still close together. Videl's face was very pink and shy._

**((Inside Gohan's mind))**

_(I can't help it. I wonder what'll if I just-) _

**((Then this happens)) **

_Then all of the sudden Gohan's head moved forward and their lips brushed against each other. It lasted for a second as Gohan got up._

**((Back to Gohan's mind))**

_(Gotta think of an _excuse gotta think of an excuse?)

**((His excuse))**

_Oh my Kai I'm so sorry. I slipped because of the water coming from your cloths." Gohan said_

"_Its ok accidents happen." Videl said slightly looking away_

_They stayed quiet for a while then Gohan finally broke the silence. "Um Videl it's getting late so you're going to be staying here for tonight. My mom said she'll tell your dad everything so you don't have to worry about it ((As if)). But I'm going to need you to close your eyes because I need to change cloths"_

"_Oh right" Videl said as she covered up her eyes_

_**((As Gohan was changing cloths))**_

_(Come on take a peak. I know you want to.) Gohan said in his mind_

_Gohan saw at the corner of his eye that Videl took a peak _through_ her fingers._

_(Yes just as I wanted) he thought as he put on his boxers and a white singlet ((Only wearing because Videl is their))_

**((Then this happens)) **

_When Gohan finished he climb into bed with Videl._

"_Sorry but we need to share the same bed. Is that ok with you" Gohan asked _

_Videl responded with "Yea everything is fine." Then in very low voice "just fine"_

**((Gohan's mind))**

_(I wonder what'll happen if I wrap my hands around her"_

**((Then this happened))**

_As they slept Videl felt Gohan arms slightly wrapping around her. She smiled turned around and did the same thing back. She'll just have to make up an excuse the next morning. That is how Videl fall in love with Gohan._

_**((Back to Gohan))**_

_(Sweet. One day I will confess to her. Hopefully something bad doesn't happen at the tournament that makes me fight some pink monster thing and lose. Then get strong to fight a stronger version of that pink monster thing that killed you. But I didn't learn my lesson from cell about playing around with the opponent so my brother and master got absorb by it and it became stronger than me. Then I got absorb and release then died in an explosion that blow up the earth. But the day that happens will be about 7 years after my dad died. HAHAHAHAAHA! Wait what. )_

**(End)**

**Next it's the moment you all been waiting for. GohanXVidel is up next.**

**Favorite, follow, and review to tell me how you feel.**


	6. First time

_**(Sorry it took me so long. My charger broke during this chapter and it took me about 2 weeks to get a new one so most of my ideas for this chapter was lost in the long wait. So this chapter won't be the best or how you'll think it'll go but oh well at least it's out so I can continue other stuff. )**_

**Chapter 6**

**The first time**

When Videl finally stop day dreaming (or night dreaming ;)) she looked at the clock and found out that it was 9:20pm. Gohan was more than 20 minutes late. Videl started to get worried over why Gohan isn't here. But before she could think of something else there was a knocking sound. It was Gohan who was knocking from her balcony. Videl sighed in relief and went to open the door for Gohan. When she opened it Gohan was about to say hi to her but stopped when he saw a very pissed off Videl.

"GOHAN! YOU GOT SOME NERVE COMING HERE 20 MINUTES LATE!" Videl shouted pretending that she was pissed at him.

Gohan (shaking from Videl's shouting) said in a scared voice "I-I'm sorry Videl but a few things happen on the way here so I got side track."

"Side track! What could have possibly happen that got you side track so much that you were 20 minutes late! I mean you had 9 hours to get ready what did you do in that time! Sleep with another women?" Videl screamed

Gohan pupils move slightly to the left and scratch the back of his head. "Well I uhhhhh had to save a little boy from falling of a bridge then take him home. He lived far away from here so it took a while." Gohan said making sure he didn't make eye contact

"So it took you more than 20 minutes just to do that. I mean really if he lived that far away why was he here alone in the first place?" Videl questioned

"Well uh." Gohan couldn't find an answer

"I can't believe you Gohan! I give you chance to kiss, hug, and have sex with me and you turned up 20 minutes late with a stupid excuse like that." Videl then cross her arms and turned around pouting "Hmp."

Gohan went over to her to tried to apologize "Videl I'm sorry but I got-"Gohan said as he reach a hand out to grab Videl's shoulder

Videl (without turning around) knocked Gohan's hand away then started to walk away from him. "I don't want to hear your excuses Gohan. I'm really mad at you." Videl said still pretending to be mad.

"Videl." Gohan whined

"Hmp!" was Videl response to almost everything Gohan said to her.

Gohan was out of ideas on how to apologize to Videl. Then he remembered something he learned. He secretly came from behind and slid his two hands under her arms and hugged her.

Videl was caught off guard and blushed a little. She tug at where Gohan's arms are.

"H-hey what's the big idea." She said

Gohan hugged her tighter and kiss her neck. "I'm really sorry for being late Videl I promise it won't happen again." He said in a soothing voice.

Videl (Blushing more than before) struggled at first to try to resist but couldn't. "I-it's ok." She manage to say. She was feeling really weird and hot right now.

"Are you sure?" Gohan said still in a soothing voice

"Y-yes I forgive you r-really." Videl struggle to say

"I'm not convince yet." Gohan said

Videl turn around and said "Is this convincing enough" she then leans in and kisses him on the lips. They kiss passionately for a minute until Gohan break away. Videl was a little bit disappointed to stop since she was really enjoying it this time. She wondered how he got better in a short amount of time.

He smiled and said "Ok I'm convince now."

He then went back to kissing Videl passionately on the lips. They went on for a while. While they were kissing Gohan moved his arms (which was still wrapped around Videl) lower and lower on Videl but was soon stopped by Videl's hands.

Stopping her boyfriend's hand from getting any lower "Wooh there lover boy don't get too carried away you're not off the hook yet." Videl said teasingly

"Ah come on Videl please." Gohan playfully begged

"No, first you have to make it up to me first." Videl replied with a smirk

Gohan smiled back and said "And how am I supposed to do that"

Videl then playfully pokes a finger at Gohan's chest and said "That's for you to find out smart guy."

"Aw come on Videl a least give me a hint." Gohan whined playfully

"Fine. Your hint is that it you must say or do something that'll make me really happy" She replied

"That'll be easy to do" said Gohan.

Gohan then pulled Videl closer to him and began kissing her passionately again. They really got into it this time (Since Gohan was a better kisser). As they were pretty much devouring each other, they were slightly moving towards the bed (because of Gohan). When they reach the bed Videl playfully push Gohan onto the bed.

Videl then put her left hand on her hip and bent her upper body forward while shaking her finger at him. "Nice try my naughty little boy but you gotta do more than kissing. But you did earn yourself a small strip tease." Videl said as she gripped her shirt.

Gohan began to help Videl take off her shirt. When her shirt reach above her stomach Gohan stopped moving her shirt and began kissing her stomach lightly. Videl twitch and blush at the touch of Gohan's kisses. She then pulled her shirt back down over Gohan's head. "Hey hey cut it out, at least let me take off my shirt first." Videl said

Eventually she manage to get Gohan to stop kissing her stomach for a while so she can take off her shirt. As she removed her shirt she moved very slowly to tease Gohan. By the look on Gohan's face he was getting inpatient with waiting for Videl to take off her shirt. After a while Videl thought she teased Gohan enough and completely took her shirt off. For some strange reason seeing Videl without a shirt on wasn't much as a turn on as when 18 was shirtless. Gohan never understood why maybe it was their breast size or something oh well he was happy to be with Videl anyways. Videl then sat on Gohan's lap. They continued to kiss for a while still Videl broke away looking a little worried.

"What's wrong" Gohan asked

"Gohan…..how much do you love me?" Videl asked

Gohan was caught off guard by the question "What do you mean by that?"

Videl pouts a little then said "I'm asking how much you love me Gohan?"

"Well I love you a lot Videl." Gohan said back

"Give me an example of how much you love me." Videl demanded

Gohan thought for a second then said "Well when I saw you falling down that building injured I got so mad I almost went super saiyan 2 on those thugs."

Videl giggled a little laying back on Gohan's chest. "Really now."

"Yea I kicked them so hard that their skulls cracked. They died shortly." Gohan said

Videl laughed some more "Wow never knew you'll go that far" she said

"I mean I ended them with a one kick" Gohan continued on

"Um Gohan I get i-"Videl was about to say

Gohan stopped her ignoring what she was trying to say "There was blood everywhere I think I saw a guy's brai-"

"Gohan I get it!" Videl shouted

"Oh sorry." Gohan said

"You should get that checked out. Anyways tell me another example" Videl said

"Um ok. When that one big guy beat you up to inch of your life I wanted to rip that guy apart." Gohan said

"Hahaha that seems like you." Videl said.

"It won't be hard to do since his power level was like 68 (Almost accurate power level) and mine in my normal state was like 657,464,435 (completely inaccurate power level) and I went super saiyan 2 against him so it was like 3,786,875,944,897 (Inaccurate power level and not sure if he went super saiyan 2 on them because he did in the game) so I'm kinda wondering how they hold me down long enough to absorb my energy." Gohan said. He looked like he thinking of something.

"Um oooookkkkkkk." Videl said

"Oh and when I found out super buu ate you I got mad and wanted to kill him. But for some strange reason I didn't kill him I played around with him like I did cell and like with cell it ended up with someone I care about getting hurt or kill maybe even both and the person came back stronger than before and beats me up. You think I'll learn after the first time I played around with an opponent and it ended with my dad dying, some guy from the future died, the father of that guy from the future almost dying, and my left arm getting blown up (Disabled) that I won't play around with my opponent and finish him as soon as possible but no I didn't." Gohan said he was in a deep thought right now. "I mean really I'm kinda the smartest person on earth besides Bulma and her dad but I make some of the dumbest decisions I guy can make in a situation that is really matte-"

Videl grab Gohan's chin and tells him "Just shut up and kiss me" then she kissed him passionately

Gohan returned the kiss back snapping out of that funk about his decision making in deadly situation.

As they kissed they somehow (Gohan) ended up with Gohan being on top of Videl. They continued to kiss but for some reason Videl found herself without her pants. She wondered how they got off but ignored it after a while since she won't be needing them. Of course Gohan was smiling that 18's teachings worked. Videl took off Gohan's shirt and moved her hands into his hair pulling his lips closer to hers. Gohan slightly broke away from Videl's lips and began kissing her neck. She moaned as Gohan kissed her neck and gripped hard on Gohan's hair when he began to lick her neck (If you remember chapter 3 what 18 taught him you know what's coming next) he slowly began to slide her panties down. When he finish he wanted to remove her bra like how 18 taught him but Videl stopped him.

"G-gohan just rip it off." She said shyly

Gohan immediately ripped it off. He was surprised by how fast he reacted. It must have been something about his saiyan blood that made him do that so fast. Oh well. It really worked in his favor actually since he was never completely train to remove one. Since he always fainted at the sight of 18's rack but either way it worked. Videl was now utterly naked in front of Gohan. Videl tugged at Gohan's pants signaling that she wants him to take it off. To teasing her a little Gohan instead of doing what Videl signal him to do he decided to go back to kissing her in the lips passionately. Videl was blushing from a slight pink to a dark red since she's naked in front of a boy and all. Videl couldn't hold back anymore, she tried to pull Gohan's pant down but she couldn't from the position she was in. After deciding she had enough Gohan finally remove his pants and others he went back to kissing Videl. Finally they broke apart realizing that they haven't been breathing for like 10 minutes now. They needed to take break I mean really they stopped breathing for like 10 minutes now. But it was finally time. Of course they had to wait a while before continuing because they were really tired after not breathing for like 10 minutes. Once well rested they were ready. Gohan knew he had to be car- ah f*** it Gohan was tired of being soft and careful he wanted to rock her world. He… He just jabbed it in like that. Videl just screaked in pain (it was her first time) but quickly covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was filled with pain and pleasure. Gohan stop moving to give Videl some time to recover. Once Videl seem to have calmed down she gave Gohan an angry glare that said "Don't ever do that again"

"What?" Gohan asked

"You came in too hard. It really hurts you know." Videl whimpered as she pouted at him

"Uhhhhh sorry" Gohan said scratching the back of his head. This wasn't his best idea. (But at least this went better then when Goku did the same thing to Chi-Chi.)

_**(About 16-18 years ago)**_

"Oh so I just stick it in here." Goku said

Chi-Chi nods "Just don't use full force" she said

"Use full force. Ok." Goku said

"Wait what? No I said don't use full force. Don't use full force! GOKU NO! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi let out the biggest scream ever that night.  
Let's just say later that night Chi-Chi had to go to a hospital and Goku had to replace the mattress.

"Do you think I should use the power pole (Or whatever the name was) next time?" Goku asked Chi-Chi in the hospital.

Chi-Chi never let that night go. Ironically exactly 9 months later Gohan was poor and within those 9 months Chi-Chi wasn't able to walk for 7 months.

_**(Back to Gohan)**_

"Can you try to go slower and less rough next time? You almost tore me apart." Videl said

"I'll try" Gohan said

"Just go slow. Ok" Videl requested she didn't want to get hurt again.

Gohan nods then began to move slowly just as Videl requested. Videl began to moan, first soft then a little bit louder each time. She twitched at every time Gohan moved his hips up (Or forward. Whatever).

"G-Gohan you can move faster if you want." Videl said shyly

"You sure." Gohan said.

Videl nodded ensuring Gohan that he's allowed. Gohan pace started to get faster just as Videl moans got louder.

(Not sure what's the onomatopoeia for moaning is so this may be inaccurate) "mmmmm Oh Gohan. Gohan! GO-"before Videl can continue there was a knock at the door.

"Videl are you ok I'm hearing some noises from your room" Hercule said.

"Shit!" Gohan whispered "What do we-"Gohan started

"DAD GET THE F**K AWAY FROM MY ROOM! GET THE F**K OUT!" Videl started shouting

Gohan was shock "Videl." He said

Videl stared down at him "You better F***ing not stop till I say so." She whispered to him quickly.

Gohan did as she said without any protest

"S-sorry honey I was just checki-"Hercule try to say

"DAD DID I NOT JUST F***ING SAY GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME. LEAVE ME THE F**K ALONE YOU LONELY F**K." Videl continued to yell at her father.

Hercule was now scared "J-just calm down Vide-"

"SHUT THE F**K UP DAD." Videl screamed

Hercule just walked away after the last comment. He was too scared to say anything else.

"YEA YOU BETTER AWAY YOU F***ING *****!" Videl screeched one more time. She then looked back to Gohan and said "I think we pulled it off."

Gohan was just silent, he had no emotion in his face. He nearing shit himself when he saw how mad Videl can get even though she was pretending. He just continued doing what Videl told him to do. Videl decided to ignore Gohan's quietness and continued moaning. It was really awkward since they were still doing it after the recent *ahem* event that took place. After they finish (Well Videl finish since Gohan was just there.) Videl gave Gohan a kiss on the lips. It kinda snapped him out of his quietness but he was still very quiet. But he manage to give Videl a kiss back. Videl made Gohan (Who didn't resist one bit) lay down next to her on her bed. She kiss him again and said "Good night my sweet saiyan" and she fall asleep.

Gohan had to use all of his remaining courage to say "N-night Videl" but he didn't go sleep immediately. It took him about 2 hours to get over what he just heard Videl say for him to fall asleep.

Downstairs Hercule is there with a cup of water in his hand. His hand was shaking. All he had to say was "What the f**k happened!"

_**(End)**_

_**(Hey guys I'm back. Thought I'll make this chapter end nice and romantically didn't you. Anyways in case you don't know what I mean before my charger broke so I couldn't do anything. But sorry if this chapter isn't that good. Since my charger broke I wasn't able to type this for able a week or two so as Ozzy from Freaknik will say the inspiration to type this chapter was lost telepathy. This doesn't mean I'll stop the story I just lose most of the ideas for this chapter. I was also not feeling well when I finish this. Also I more thing. I'll be making more stories soon so yea look them up on my profile. Not now but later. I'll do one chapter each for all of them to get them started then I'll make the next chapter for this story with links to the other stories. There'll be a description at the bottom telling you the name of the story and what it's about. See ya next time. Also next time remember when Vegeta saw Gohan and Videl coming out of his special room. He was mad about an argument he had with Bulma. We'll see what'll happen next.)**_

_**Future stories**_

**The Adventures in the dragon ball Z world: **It takes place after the buu saga. It was an average day for the Z-gang when 4 mysterious people came out of nowhere. I'll give a spoiler of who's one of them. If you haven't guess it's an Oc of mine. (I can hear the insults already such as "Your self-inserting yourself" but to be honest no. I just wanted to add an extra character to it to spice things up with his mysteries. If you're wondering about how the Oc is don't worry it's not another "I'm Goku's long lost brother" or "I'm Goku's kid" No he's a real Oc (don't take offence to that). He also have this one trait or power I like to give all of my Oc's. But I can't tell you what it is you have to read it to find out. So yea. There isn't really much of a plot to it. It's mostly just them F***ing around with each other. This will be rated M for many reasons.

**2 Androids in a world of romance?**

You can tell by the title what's it's about. It's 17 and 18 doing stuff together. It's a comedy so yea. This is still rated M

**The broken soul**

In this story it's in a universe where future trunks came back to his time but instead of killing both androids he lets 18 live to try to reform her. This is rated M

**The Teacher and the Rebel**

This one is a TrunksXPan story. They're both in college except Trunks is a student teacher who teaches one of Pan's classes and Pan is a student who misbehaves a lot. If you're wondering Pan is 18 and Trunks is 19 (gotta keep their age's close you know). Yea I know Trunks can't be a student teacher at age 19 but remember he's Bulma's son so he skipped a couple grades.

**(So yea that all the stories that are going to come out. By the time the next update for this story comes out each one of those stories would had have at least one chapter. So yea if I'm feeling well you won't have to wait too long for those stories to come out. Also which one of the new stories should I work on first? Leave a review telling me which order should I work on these.)**


End file.
